True Meaning of Her Birthday
by Spova rules15
Summary: Victoire learns the true meaning of her birthday.


All rights go to J.K. Rowling

* * *

True Meaning of Her Birthday

May 2, 2005

Victoire was excited. Today was her fifth birthday and she was having her party at the Burrow. All her family was there: her parents, her siblings, paternal grandparents, her uncles, her aunts, and her cousins: Molly, Lucy, Freddie, Roxie, and baby Jams, and of course her best friend Teddy. She couldn't be any happier. Ever since she was 3, Victoire knew her birthday was special but she never knew why. Whatever the reason is, it makes her family emotional. At first sees them happy and smiling but when one or two of them go somewhere else in the house and later come back in view she notices red in their eyes, hinting that they were crying. Victoire was confused, how can someone be sad at a birthday party? She has been wondering about that a while. Victoire tried to ask her dad, Uncle Charlie, and Uncle Percy but they always change the subject. She tried her grandparents but they say it's nothing and goes to the next room and cry. She tried Uncle George but always freezes with his skin turning pale, and runs to his old room. She tried Harry and Hermione but they brush it off and Hermione cries on Harry's shoulder. The only person she didn't ask was her Uncle Ron.

The last time she saw him he was talking to Aunt Hermione and later went upstairs. Victoire decided to follow. Once she went up there she heard crying, it led to Ron's old room. Victoire went in and saw her uncle, crying hysterically with his hands clutched to a photo while sitting on the bed. She went over and put her hand on his. "Vic?" Ron said as he looked up. "What are you doing here?" "Uncle, I need to ask you a question," Victoire started. "Ever since I was three I realized that people are not only happy but they also cry," She squeezed her uncle's hand. "Why? Why do people cry on my birthday?"

Ron was lost in thought. He wanted to tell her but she was five, very young, he didn't want to ruin her childhood and future birthdays. But he looked at her, she obviously wanted to know, as her Veela puppy dog eyes hinted it. "Vic, people are happy at your birthday not only because of you. They're also happy because it's the day we defeated Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters," Ron said. Voldemort, how can she forget? Her mother always told her and her siblings about the war, especially since her entire family was involved. "But, it's also the day that many people died. Including your Uncle Fred," mourned Ron. Victoire also already knew about her late uncle; her father, uncles, and aunt Ginny always talked about him. She looked at the photo in Ron's hand. It was a photo of George and Fred with Ron in the middle, most likely celebrating his ninth birthday due to the number nine on his party hat. "Do you miss him?" she asked. Ron looked at her with red eyes. "Yes. Yes I miss him so much! Why did he have to die? It should have been me, not him, me!" cried Ron. Despite their teasing of him, Ron loved the twins very much; he loved all his family very much. The idea of losing a member was very devastating. Victoire climbed up the bed and hugged her uncle. Ron was startled at first and then hugged her back. They stayed that way for who knows how long. "Although I never met him, but I'm pretty sure Uncle Fred loves you too and is up there missing you every day," reassured Victoire. "Thanks Vic," smiled Ron. He hugged her more. "Sorry for ruining your birthday," "You didn't ruin it, you made me realized how truly important my birthday is. It's not only a day to celebrate our victory but also a day to honor Uncle Fred," She reassured as she looked at him. Ron smiled and gave her a little box. "Here's your present," Victoire opened the box and saw a photo. It was a photo of her as a baby with Ron holding her. It was dated May 2, 2000. "I remember the moment I first saw you. You made me forget about the war and realize a whole new future. Today reminded me how much time has passed since then and you're growing up now," smiled Ron. Victoire hugged him. "I love it. Thank you Uncle," she said. "No problem," Ron said as he hugged back. They then proceed to go down stairs.

Victoire will always remember this day. Not only was it the day she learned the true meaning of her birthday but also the day she realized how truly brave her uncle was for telling her.


End file.
